


With Mickey

by LuminousTrace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Astral Projection, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Extracorporal, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher in Mexico, Ian goes with Mickey, M/M, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: ¿Y si Ian, luego de ver a Mickey al borde de las lágrimas, decide seguir con el plan de huir a México juntos?Ian sufre de una experiencia extracorporal o de una disociación de su propio cuerpo cuando está por dejar solo a Mickey en la frontera Mexicana. Entonces crea una realidad alterna, en la que sí va con él, en la que no lo deja solo.En la que son libres… juntos.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 4





	With Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Take a withdrawal slip  
> Take all of your savings out  
> Because if we don't leave this town  
> We might never make it out

—No quiero tu puto dinero. Quiero que vengas conmigo… No me hagas esto.

—Te amo…

—Entonces sube al maldito auto.

Ian estaba medicado, luego de aceptar su diagnóstico no hubo día en el que no tomara sus medicinas, por el bien de su familia y el suyo propio. No podía permitirse ser otro Gallagher bipolar que negaba su diagnóstico y dejaba de tomar sus medicamentos. No otra vez. Entonces, con ayuda de todos, tomó las riendas de su vida sin dejar que su trastorno se lo impidiera, y no era fácil, una de muchas batallas había sido ganada, pero la guerra seguía en pie, flagelando su alma en cada oportunidad.

Medicado y con el control de sus emociones, luego de que Mickey lo contactara y le pidiera huir con él a México, aceptó. Aceptó porque era lo correcto, aceptó porque debía seguir a su corazón. La idea de dejar su hogar atrás ensombreció todo el camino que tomó llegar a la frontera, pero cada que miraba a su izquierda se dejaba contagiar con el optimismo de Mickey, lo demás parecía tan pequeño en comparación a la idea de un futuro juntos.

Por eso, cuando llegaron a la frontera e Ian empezó a arrepentirse de haber tomado una decisión al calor del momento; sintió que su cuerpo se desdoblaba, la experiencia extracorpórea duró muy poco pero lo suficiente para hacerlo dudar del efecto de las pastillas que controlaban sus ataques psicóticos estuvieran funcionando correctamente. De repente podía verse como un espejo, conversando con un Mickey herido y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba sosteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

“Ve con él”, le pareció escuchar, muy cerca de su oído derecho.

—Lo siento —susurró, mientras trataba de tocar el rostro de Mickey, quien se alejó del contacto—. Lo siento, Mickey, yo iré contigo, claro que sí.

Mickey lo volvió a mirar, profundo y con ira contenida. Su peor miedo parecía haberse hecho realidad pero al mismo tiempo la mejor noticia había llegado a sus oídos. Sin embargo, con el corazón aún herido, empujó a Ian y se hizo camino al auto, tomando la peluca negra que usaría para poder ingresar a México.

—No juegues conmigo, Gallagher.

—No es eso… es solo que me entraron dudas y, lo siento Mickey, yo conduzco. —dijo apresurando su camino hasta la puerta del conductor.

—¿Dudas? —cuestionó Mickey, empujando a Ian otra vez, intentando abrir la puerta del auto—. No quiero tus putas dudas conmigo en México, Ian. Vete, no quiero que termines yendo conmigo y… me dejes solo otra vez.

Otra vez. La imagen de Mickey en prisión pidiendo que lo espere. Cosa que Ian no solo no hizo, sino que procedió a abandonarlo, ni una visita, ni una llamada, nada. Ian llegó a pensar que si hubiera tomado más interés a la soledad de Mickey, Mickey no hubiese escapado. Mickey estaría en prisión, sí, pero Ian lo esperaría, como debió ser.

—Mickey, Mickey. Escúchame. —rogó, sujetando la cintura de su amante y empujando su cuerpo contra el capó del coche. Esta vez Mickey no lo empujó, solo lo miró, esperando… escuchando—. Quiero ir contigo, ¿me oyes? Me dejé llevar por el miedo, es todo. Cruzaremos la frontera juntos y… y después no lo sé, pero estaremos juntos, ¿está bien? —Mickey permaneció callado, mientras se acercaba a Ian y le daba un beso, largo, silencioso y dulce.

Ian sintió el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Mickey, pero no dijo nada, solo profundizó más el beso hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar. Chocó su frente con la de Mickey, con la mano derecha tratando de limpiar los restos de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Mickey solo lloraba cuando algo le dolía muchísimo, las dudas de Ian lo habían lastimado, pero podría compensarlo.

—Te verías mejor de rubia —intentó bromear cuando le vio colocarse la peluca, Mickey le sacó el dedo medio y se metió al auto. Ian hizo lo mismo, sin pensar dos veces esta vez, condujo hasta la frontera, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos estaban en tierras Mexicanas. Todo el miedo dejado atrás en el frío Chicago.

***

—Ya basta, Mickey. Podrías intentar al menos hablar conmigo, ¿no crees? No es justo. —gruñó, chocando su cabeza contra el vidrio, había dejado de conducir hacía una hora por cansancio, dejando a Mickey tras el volante, se encontraron en algún pueblo, buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche—. ¿Qué crees que deba escribirle a mi familia? —eso pareció captar la atención de Mickey, quien resopló en respuesta y siguió ignorando a Ian.

Ian empujó a Mickey, causando que perdiera, por un momento, el control del auto—. ¡¿Qué mierda, Gallagher?! —gritó, estacionando el auto a un costado de la carretera.

—Oh, pensé que te habían comido la lengua, hijo de puta. ¿Por qué me sigues ignorando? Ya me disculpé.

—Creo que aún podremos conducir por una hora antes de que anochezca… —murmuró, como conversando con él mismo—. También tenemos que comer algo, ¿a qué hora debes tomar tus pastillas?

Esta vez Ian lo ignoró, saliendo del auto y mirando el cielo de la tarde soleada en el inmenso desierto que era esa parte de México.

—Gallagher, entra al auto. —pidió un exasperado Mickey, sin quitar la mirada del horizonte, había un pueblo cerca, o eso se dejaba entender en la señales al costado de la carretera—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¡vamos!

—Ven aquí, Mick. Mira esto.

Mickey salió del auto, e Ian tiró de él, sujetando su cintura y arrastrándolo con él lejos del auto. Los ojos de Mickey se veían extra brillantes en contraste con el sol.

—¿Ya te he dicho que eres muy guapa? —bromeó. Mickey se había sacado las mallas una hora atrás, pero seguía con el vestido puesto, alegando sentir calor.

—Púdrete, Gallagher.

—Y tiene modales. Mi novia es la mejor —continuó su cháchara, volviendo a sujetar a Mickey, quien opuso resistencia y lo empujó—. También es fuerte… me pregunto si cumple con mi otro requisito —su sonrisa creció cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Mickey—, seré un caballero contigo, ¿me dejas tocar tu trasero?

Mickey se carcajeó entonces, mostrando todos los dientes en el proceso. El calor en el pecho de Ian creció con solo oír su risa.

—Te amo —una vez se lo dijo en la frontera, no podía dejar de repetirlo, las palabras hacían cosquillas en sus labios, dejando una sensación cálida en su pecho—. Ayer me preguntaste si alguna vez me había imaginado terminar en esta situación contigo. Y no… —Mickey dejó de sonreír, pero no se alejó de Ian, lo sujetó incluso más, como temiendo que de un momento a otro se fuera a desvanecer—. Cuando tenía 15 y me enamoré de ti, nos imaginé casándonos y criando dos hijos juntos. No más de dos, ambos venimos de familias grandes, merecemos algo pequeño.

Mickey lo miró, con tanta emoción que a Ian se le fue el aire, pensando que, tal vez, esa era la mirada a la que Mandy se refirió hace muchos años.

—Cuando te casaste con Svetlana, pensé que si te pedía huir conmigo lo harías, pero nunca te lo pedí, yo también tenía miedo. —Ian continuó, haciendo pequeñas pausas para darle besos a Mickey—. Entonces pensé que terminaríamos muertos por una paliza de tu padre, o yo encontrando a alguien que no me haría sentir ni la mitad de cosas que tú logras con solo respirar… pensé que terminarías en la cárcel, cosa que hiciste, y yo… como Mónica, un caso perdido sin amor, o consiguiendo un Frank y perdiéndome en el estupor de las drogas.

El atardecer hacía ver el cabello de Ian aún más rojo, Mickey se dejó embriagar con la imagen, sonriendo y sintiéndose libre.

—Yo pensé que estaba destinado a ser como mi padre, ¿sabes? Y con lo mucho que lo odio, ese pensamiento solo me enfermaba. Pero entonces llegaste tú y… bueno ya sabes —las mejillas de Mickey estaban rojas, pero Ian no pretendía decírselo—. Me enamoraste y todo se sintió correcto. Esto es lo correcto y yo te amo.

Ian sintió sus ojos humedecerse, ya sano y medicado, las palabras de Mickey tenían el efecto esperado: Paz, amor y reciprocidad.

—Supongo que al final, el amor gana, ¿no? —dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz, sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, y Mickey las limpiaba—. Perdóname, por favor. —pidió una vez más—. Sé que te he lastimado, y no puedo prometer que no volverá a ocurrir, pero sé que no será intencional porque lo que menos quiero es hacerte sufrir Mickey. Por eso estoy aquí, porque te amo, eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida. —hizo otra pausa, mostrando el mensaje que le envió a Fiona, seis palabras fueron suficientes para describir la situación.

Mickey unió sus labios con los de Ian, introduciendo su lengua para saborear cada espacio de la boca de su novio, Ian entendió el mensaje y metiendo su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, introdujo sus manos bajo el vestido de Mickey, estrujando su trasero mientras bajaba su bóxer.

—¿Me vas a embarazar, Gallagher? —broméo, sonriendo contra los labios de Ian—. Así tendremos ese par de hijos que quieres.

—Tendrás un vestido, pero este amigo —dijo, sujetando el pene de Mickey, logrando que sus piernas temblaran ante el tacto—, me dice que eres un hombre. No es posible embarazarte, pero… nadie dice que no podemos intentar.

Mickey sonrió, mientras empujaba a Ian hasta llegar al auto, ni siquiera se dignaron en entrar, con Mickey demasiado excitado como para perder tiempo, empujó a Ian al capó, besando su cuello, su aliento caliente logrando lo esperado, un sonoro gemido.

Ian sintió el hormigueo en la parte baja de su abdomen, debilitando sus piernas. Mickey le quitó la camiseta y siguió repartiendo besos por los hombros llenos de pecas, bajando hasta detenerse en sus pezones, rozados y erectos, sensibles al tacto.

—Mickey… —suspiró, tratando de bajar sus pantalones con solo una mano, Mickey ayudó, sonriendo ampliamente ante la vista del erecto pene de Ian, sin esperar más, rodeó con su hábil boca la erección, sus carnosos labios envolvían el diámetro y, con una habilidad innata, succionaba empujando con la lengua y saboreando cada centímetro. Ian pudo sentir como la punta de su pene chocó contra la garganta de Mickey, quien habiendo controlado mediante la práctica el reflejo nauseoso, no se movió y continuó en su tarea, sacando el pene de Ian de su boca solo cuando sintió el sabor del líquido preseminal—. Ven aquí.

Se quitó el vestido con rapidez, lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior.

—Prepárame. —murmuró, mientras le entregaba un pequeño sachet de lubricante. Ian tomó el envoltorio y lo rompió con los dientes, vaciando el contenido en sus dedos, para después introducir los dedos índice y corazón en la entrada de su novio. De inmediato sintió la calidez del interior de Mickey, quien tembló por la preparación, Ian movió los dedos penetrando y tocando el punto exacto en el que Mickey explotaba de placer, Mickey mordió el hombro de Ian para controlar otro jadeo, su aliento tibió chocó contra su pecho. Los gemidos de Mickey siempre sonaban como música para sus oídos, su erección empezó a doler.

—Voy a… —sin dejarlo terminar la oración, Mickey se deslizó entre sus piernas y lentamente descendió en su pene, Ian sintió lo estrecho que era Mickey y jadeando con soltura, sujetó la cintura de su novio y acercó su rostro al espacio en su cuello, aspirando su esencia y dejando que Mickey lo montara tan ávidamente que la incomodidad del lugar parecía no importar, con una de sus manos libres tocó su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos jadeando el nombre de Ian , pidiendo más.

Sintió el líquido caliente en su abdomen, prueba de que Mickey había terminado, y dejándose a su propia naturaleza, giró el cuerpo de Mickey y lo puso sobre el capó moviendo sus caderas mientras lo penetraba hasta finalizar con su propio orgasmo, retirando su hombría de la entrada de Mickey, disfrutando el sonido húmedo.

—Mañana iremos a la playa —dijo Mickey, recuperando el aliento mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ian—. Tendremos que comprarte un sombrero, de otro modo serás una peca gigante.

—Límpiate Mickey. —dijo Ian, notando que Mickey era el único desnudo de los dos, Ian subió sus interiores y su pantalón, encontrando su camiseta en el suelo—. Te traeré tu ropa —aún con las piernas débiles post orgasmo, caminó hasta el coche y abrió la puerta trasera, donde estaba una de las mochilas, sacó un par de pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas.

Mickey se vistió con paciencia, admirando el paisaje del desierto y el atardecer, el pueblo a solo 2 kilómetros ya empezaba a brillar por las luces encendidas, acogiendo la noche. El viento, al contrario de Chicago, era cálido, sus cuerpos aún sensibles por el orgasmo, recibían con calma las leves ventadas.

***

—¿La playa, eh? —ya dentro de su cuarto de hotel, se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cansados como para intentar una segunda ronda, solo tomaron un baño juntos y sin esperar que su cabello se secara por completo, se lanzaron a la cama con solo los bóxers puestos, abrazados y aspirando el aroma del jabón que les dieron junto a la llave y el control remoto cuando alquilaron la habitación.

—La playa… —contestó Mickey a la pregunta de Ian, cerrando los ojos, víctima del cansancio—. Tal vez puedas enseñarme a nadar.

—Estoy seguro que el mar es un muy mal lugar para que aprendas, pero si quieres, te lo prometo. —pasando su mano por los húmedos cabellos de Mickey, Ian se permitió cerrar los ojos también—. ¿A qué pueblo iremos mañana?

—No lo sé… —susurró, abriendo un poco los ojos, la oscuridad de la habitación era perturbada por breves halos de luz que se escapaban por las rendijas de las ventanas que daban a la calle—. Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo mañana.

—Mañana...

—¿Te quedarás aquí mañana, no? —había miedo en la somnolienta voz de Mickey, Ian no abrió los ojos, avergonzado porque si bien Mickey le había perdonado, olvidar lo que había hecho le sería difícil—. De verdad creí que me ibas a dejar hoy —confiando que Ian estaba por dormir, Mickey suspiró volviendo a cerrar los ojos—. No me dejes.

—Nunca.

***

Llegaron a la playa cuatro días después, los días anteriores habían visto a lo lejos playas repletas de personas, y por la cercanía a Estados Unidos (y por ende a sus noticias) no se atrevieron a acercarse, sin embargo, ver desde la carretera los atardeceres era un espectáculo gratuito que, a lo largo de sus años viviendo en el lado sur de Chicago, nunca habían aspirado.

La playa a la que llegaron estaba descuidada, siendo que era la parte más alejada de uno de los malecones de Sinaloa, habían decidido establecerse ahí hasta que alguno encontrara otro lugar en el que la barrera del idioma no fuera tan grande. Ya sentados en la arena de la playa, Ian con casi una botella de bloqueador en todo el cuerpo, notaron algunos caparazones de moluscos y restos de estrellas de mar secas, había una gran roca a solo diez metros de ellos, Mickey estaba seguro que entre los espacios podría haber más estrellas de mar, vivas.

—No me dan ganas de aprender a nadar ahora.

—Espera unos… —Ian tomó la botella de bloqueador de su mochila, leyendo sus indicaciones— cinco minutos más y podremos acercarnos al agua.

—¿No oíste, Gallagher? —gruñó Mickey, intimidado por la cantidad de agua y las olas—. Creo que prefiero estar aquí.

—Oh vamos, Mick. ¿O tienes miedo? —preguntó Ian, sonriendo con burla—. Así que esto es lo que asusta a un Milkovich: El mar.

—¿Me vas a decir que puedes ir y nadar ahí sin que las olas te traguen? —respondió, alzando sus cejas y empujando a Ian, quien pareció pensar en la opción—. Ni lo pienses Ian.

—No nadaremos tan lejos, cariño.

—¿Qué mier…? —Mickey iba a reclamar el uso del apodo cariñoso, pero los labios de Ian se lo impidieron—. Bueno, “cariño”, supongo que aplicar bloqueador en tus labios fue un poco extremo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre bromas, corriendo por la arena, quejándose de lo caliente que estaba, cuando Mickey tuvo hambre e Ian empezó a besarlo más de la cuenta, decidieron entrar al mar, no tan lejos, lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Mickey, siendo el más bajo de los dos, se mantuviera fuera del agua. Las olas los arrastraron y arrojaron del mar en varias ocasiones, logrando que se carcajearan como un par de niños. Ian no soltaba la mano de Mickey en ningún momento y Mickey, cuando sentía que una ola era muy grande, no se separaba de Ian.

Entrada la tarde, no aguantando el hambre, luego de ducharse en un cubículo de un negocio con agua de dudosa procedencia, fueron a comer moluscos, disfrutando la experiencia (Ian) y odiándola (Mickey). Un grupo de turistas, un par de brasileños acompañados por otros tres europeos se comunicaban en un inglés roto del que Ian y Mickey no podían burlarse porque ellos en lo que llevaban en México no sabían decir más de algunas oraciones.

El grupo era variado y los invitaron a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo, ambos aceptaron porque el dinero no era algo que tenían en cantidad, y pasarían algún tiempo sin conseguir un ingreso estable, por lo que despreciar alojamiento gratis era un lujo que no podían permitirse. Al llegar, la fiesta, las drogas y el alcohol nublaron sus preocupaciones económicas y los dejaron embriagados de amor. De dicha.

—Deberíamos casarnos.

A la mañana siguiente, y sin dolor de cabeza, pese a la borrachera, Ian tomó sus pastillas, y sacudió a Mickey para que despierte.

—¿Ya me quieres quitar la virginidad, Ian? —bromeó Mickey, sintiendo un poco de resaca—. Lo sabía, mi madre solía decir que los chicos malos solo quieren arrancarte la virtud.

—Hablo en serio, Mickey. —se río, haciéndose camino hasta el baño, Mickey lo siguió, quitándose la ropa con facilidad—. En esa capilla que mencionaron ayer, pero si insistes, puedo quitarte la virtud en la ducha…

—Será un placer, futuro esposo.

***

La capilla era (o habría sido) una pequeña casa, con algunas sillas que solo se veían en las iglesias, ventanales que daban directo a la playa, y un camino de piedras en las que había arena sucia, que dirigía a un altar improvisado frente a una gran pared blanca en la que habían variedad nombres escritos con todo tipo de cosas.

—Caminan hasta aquí, se prometen el uno al otro —les explicó una mujer—. Luego escriben sus nombres en la pared.

Y así lo hicieron, Ian tomó el plumón indeleble que le ofrecieron y escribió su nombre, Mickey hizo lo mismo, rodeando sus nombres con un corazón, demasiado feliz incluso para dibujar cursilerías. Ambos se sonrieron, cómplices en lo que acababan de hacer, para luego besarse rápido, pues había otras parejas tras suyo.

—Cariño. —dijo Mickey, tratando de sonar burlón, pero con tanta felicidad que Ian solo pudo sonreír—. Vámonos.

—Vámonos.

Tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a su nuevo grupo de amigos pasajeros, aceptando la pequeña reunión de felicitación que les harían en su casa. Otra noche bajo un techo y comida en sus estómagos sin tener que pagar nada, podrían hacer de eso una costumbre, pero en su huida, no era una opción.

Ian miró a Mickey dormir en el viejo colchón que les habían dado el día anterior. Las botellas de licor que todos habían bebido, menos él porque conduciría al día siguiente, regadas en el suelo, logrando hacer ver al lugar peor de lo que era en realidad. Había visto lugares peores en Chicago.

“Lo dejaste”

Entonces la voz que escuchó justo antes de decidir acompañar a Mickey, volvió a susurrar en su oído derecho. Y también volvió la sensación de estar flotando fuera de su cuerpo, sintió la disociación de su cuerpo, y ya no se vio acostado al lado de Mickey, sino que lo vio solo, la casa entonces se hizo más oscura, las botellas de licor seguían en el piso, pero sus acompañantes no eran los mismos. Mickey tenía una barba de días, la ropa sucia y manchada de vómito.

Ian sintió su pecho encogerse ante la ansiedad, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a flotar, la experiencia extracorpórea fue muchísimo más fuerte porque esta vez no quería irse, no quería dejar a Mickey.

***

—Disculpe —dijo el hombre a su costado, su libro había caído en el regazo de Ian, devolviéndolo a la tierra de los despiertos, había dormido tan profundamente durante tantas horas, que al mirar por la ventana vio la entrada a Chicago.

Fue ahí cuando entendió. No había ido con Mickey. Lo había dejado en la frontera, con el corazón roto y completamente solo en un país extraño. Había experimentado todo como un producto, ya sea de un viaje astral o de una disociación provocada por su trastorno. Tendría que ir a su psiquiatra una vez llegara a su hogar.

Entonces sacó su celular, alguien le había escrito un mensaje, no lo leyó, porque en su carpeta de borradores estaba el mensaje que escribió cuando creyó haberle declarado su amor a Mickey, seis palabras que habrían descrito su situación perfectamente… seis palabras que su cerebro hizo realidad en el más cruel de los sueños.

Seis palabras que lo hicieron romper en llanto, por lo falsas que eran.

_[Borrador]_ **Ian (6:16 PM):** Estoy en México, con Mickey.

_Leave a note on your bed_

_Let your mother know you're safe_

_And by the time she wakes_

_We'll have driven through the state_

_We'll have driven through the night, baby come on._

**Fin**

****

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.  
> Besitos geis -3-


End file.
